NightWatch
by Germany'sFinest
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald is the new night guard at Freddy Faz Bear's pizzeria. He's heard numerous rumors about the restaurant but takes the job. Shortly after taking it, he soon learns, he's not safe.


I walked through the doors of Freddy Fazbears pizzaria and took a deep breath. I've heard may theroys about this Animatronics, i mean come on this is a family place. I hardly think they would make those things murder people, right?.. I walked into the party room. The tables were set with colorful party hats and some confetti littered the table and the ground. I slowly made my way to the stage and there they were. The animatronics. Freddy Fazbear,Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny. I had heard that there was another Foxy the pirate fox. He was out of ordr in pirate cove. He was out of order for a few years now. I wondered why they never fixed him, Low profits maybe, or just not wanting to fix him in general. I simply shrugged it off and made my way to the office. A guy bumped into me in the hall. "I-I'm sorry"I stammered. "It's ok kid, good luck.." He said patting my shoulder and walking down the hall. I heard the door front doors slam shut and an eerie silence. I grabbed me a drink and went into the office and clicked on the montiors flipping through the camera's quickly. Then the phone rang it and a man voice rang out making me jump instantly.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.  
Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I raise my eyebrow a little confused. "Kinks?" I shrugged it off picking up my flashlight shining it in the hallway. dark and empty. "I checked the monitor turning on the flash light seeing Freddy,Chica, Bonnie on the stage. "I can do this, 12 am, how bad can it be watching over a few lame animatronics?" I thought to my self. I wound up the music box sitting it next to me on the desk checking over the cameras again. Still there.

Some time passed Nothing happening. I decided to check the cameras again. I flipped it to the stage camera and chica was gone. My heart jumped into my throat. I wound the music box again flipping through the cameras frantically. Is this some kind of joke that they play on the new night guards or something. Maybe all the rumors were true. I heard thuds inside of the left vent. I checked my cameras and chicka was staring at me. Her souless eyes. Her terrifying grin and rosy cheeks. I quickly looked around the room and saw chica peering out of the vents. I remembered what the guy had said on the phone about the Freddy Fazbear head. I put it on my hands shaking. I kept it on until i saw her turn around and go back up the vent. My heart was beating rapidly as i took it off. "What the hell, what the hell!" My brain screamed. I picked up the music box winding it my hand shaking. I took the flashlight and shined it in the hallway, There stood Freddy. I let out a scared squeal and blinked the flashlight rapidly. "This isnt funny, go away go away!" I put on the mask and checked the camera's again. Chica was in one vent again and then what appeared to be a Bonnie, but with no face. "No no no no this isnt funny." I kept repeating. "I took off the Fazbear mask and freddy was gone. I took a sigh of relif. I looked down to see a chubby figure with purplish pink eyes, purplish pink nose and cheeks. I screamed as it dispeared. Was this a figment of my imagination, was i going crazy? " I wound up the musicbox again as my hands shook checking the cameras again Seeing another chica. She looked withered and old. "Holey Shit!" I checked the vents hearing a static, like people talking on a CB radio. I looked up from the camera and the withered chica stood infront of me. I quickly put on the mask as i heard the footsteps leaving the room. I was deathly afraid. All the rumors were true. This place is fucked up. I took the mask off and checked the vents hearing thuds. The new Bonnie was staring in my camera. "Hello." A voice said. My eyes widened in fear. "H-Hello." The voice replyed in a child like tone, a young boy." Hi." NO!" I checked the camera again the vents were clear . I sighed relif shining it in the hallway. Foxy stood there. His bloody rusty hook hand in a waving kind of postion. "Oh hell noo." I whined blinking the flashlight frantically. Another figure hung from the door way. It looked like foxy but i was white and had another head. It had a red lipstick on its lip. Before i could even think i sceamed frantically blinking the flashlight. "What the hell kind of game is this!" I heard a childs laughter and then a pop goes the weasel playing. "Noonnoonnonnoonnononononon."I wound up the music box keeping the flashlight on the hall. I looked over at the clock it was 5 am. My body was in utter terror." Please please turn to six please." I begged. Shined the flashlight in the hall and there stood old Freddy and old Bonnie. I put the mask on. I felt like i was going to pass out. I heard footsteps pang towards me. I looked up the mask still on and there was Old faceless Bonnie right in my face. My heart thudded and my chest was heaving in and out. The alarm went off. 6 am. my eyes widened. I made it? Im alive! "I jumped up heading for the doors. The Animatronics were back in thier orginal places. "EVIL!" I screamed running through the double doors as the day shift guard walked in. "Help me.." I begged. The next thing i knew,everything went black.

I slowly opened my eyes. A bright light. Was i dead? "J-Jeremy." a soft voice called. I could feel someone squeezing my hand. I turned my head. "M-mom." I Stammered. "What happend." "The day guard at the pizzaria where you work called an ambulence. you pasted out after begging him to help you, you were pale and shaking, you threw up and pasted out., they brought you here and you were dehydrated, what happend last night?" I shooked my head memories flooding my mind."I-I don't remember, its all a blurr.." I lied. She rubbed my hand and brushed my bangs out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "P-please don't make me go back there..please.." I begged shaking again. "You dont have to, just rest."

A few days later, I was released from the hospital. I was on all kinds of anixtey medication and diagnosed with PTSD. We drove by the pizzaria. I slowly lifted my head when i saw the neon sign stating "Help wanted" . I turned over in my seat. "Its all behind" I mumbled to myself.

A month pasted since i worked at Freddy Fazbears pizzaria. I sat at the table eating breakfast with my mother. she was reading the paper. On the front of the paper in bold letters it read "Night Guard goes missing at Local Pizzaria, No body found." I closed my eyes sighing deeply. The words branded in my mind, No body found.


End file.
